Shooting Star
by Rozinita
Summary: Juvia never really believed in shooting stars. But when Lucy comes around, she couldn't help but try.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't even have to do this disclaimer if people stop saying they owed things that aren't theirs! -_-**

**Notes; Juvia x Lucy has to be my most favorite crack pairing. Sorry about the OOC-ness. ALSO, I wrote this WAAAYYY before I ever made a fanfiction account, so it's not as good as my newer ones? This is loosely based off stories I read about this pairing. ^_^**

;

_Shooting Star_

Juvia didn't like that certain blonde, pretty, cute, and perfect girl.

No, didn't like wasn't enough.

She _hated _that blondie.

Hate was a strong word.

But she hated her.

Beautiful luscious hair, shining brown orbs, soft perfect smooth skin, pretty everything.

Compared to her, Juvia Lockser was a rock.

Lucy Heartfilia was a star.

;

Juvia quietly slipped into the guild, avoiding any eye contact with the celestial mage. Once she had gotten out of everyone's eyesight, she looked around the guild to find a certain woman. And there she was.

Talking with Gray.

Lucy was sitting on a stool next to him and they chatted, drinking their drinks that they ordered not too long ago for they were still almost full. Juvia looked closer and saw the ice mage's face, completely flustered with embarrassment.

They laughed happily together.

The water woman clenched her fists together at the terrible sight. Lucy was flirting with the ice make user, making him blush deeper a little once every couple of minutes.

She really wanted to go up to the blondie and push her away from Gray. She really did. But instead she stood where she was, wanting to take her sight off of them. But her eyes were glued to the two. Her fists got tighter and she sighed. Then she slid back out of the guild...

Without a sound.

;

Juvia leaned against a tall sakura tree and slid down, sitting on the muddy ground. She didn't mind getting her dress dirty right now. That was way past her mind.

The water mage lifted her head to the sky and began to cry out, tears rolling down her cheeks as rain poured and poured. She had run to a park trying to get as far away from the guild as possible to cry.

Then she spotted her again. That stupid blonde mage was everywhere.

But Juvia didn't care; she didn't even bother wiping her tears. She didn't even care. She just hoped that if Lucy walked by she would mistake the tears on her face as little beads of rain.

;

Time passed by and the water mage was still at the tree. The clouds had cleared and the rain had stopped, as well as her tears. The stars now shone brightly in the night sky.

A small shooting star passed quickly but Juvia saw it before it was out of sight.

She closed her eyes and bitterly made a wish, "Juvia wishes Lucy-san could just disappear already."

;

_The next day..._

Juvia silently walked into the guild and looked around, feeling better after crying for so long. There was no fighting. No talking. Nothing.

Just sobs and cries.

She looked around to see that everyone had a white sheet of paper that they were reading.

The water mage had a confused look on her face. Why were they crying? Levy wiped her tears and walked over to the bluenette to give her a light pink envelope. Juvia opened it carefully and unfolded the white note inside.

_Dear Juvia,_

_ I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I know I didn't really get to know you well, but I just want to say that I'll miss you a lot. You're funny and beautiful. Funny like a comedian, yet beautiful like a star. I just wanted you to know that, Juvia. _

_ I bet you're wondering why I left Fairy Tail. Well, I left to travel around the world. I'll miss everyone in the guild terribly but I feel like this is the right path for me. I'm sorry to say that I doubt I'll ever come back again._

_ I set you up on a date with Gray the other day. Take it as my fare-well gift. Goodbye Juvia. Have a nice life._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S. I know this is just random, but I really like your hair. Now, this is bye for real._

Juvia wanted to start crying right there. She didn't care about the date with Gray anymore. Without her love rival, nothing would ever be the same again.

She would be embarrassed to cry in front of everyone so she quickly folded the note and put it back in the envelope then quickly ran out of the door. Somehow, Juvia ended up at the tree from yesterday but she didn't care.

The water mage slid down the tree on the same spot and began to cry again as clouds quickly took over the skies and began to rain like the day before.

Tears overpowered her face and she dropped her head into her hands. This was her fault, all hers. If she hadn't wished for Lucy to be gone then this would have never happened.

Slowly, the clouds cleared to show a beautiful starry night sky. Juvia looked up to see another shooting star.

She closed her eyes once more and whispered, "Juvia wishes that Lucy-san would come back right away."

Although she knew that the celestial spirit mage doubted that she'll ever come back. Juvia couldn't help but wish that one wish.

Then the pale woman closed her eyes and gave herself to the long-waited sleep. Even though she was afraid of rapists and thugs, sleeping out in the open didn't seem so bad compared to Lucy's departure.

Before Juvia was fully asleep, she whispered one sentence.

"Juvia will miss you lots, Lucy-san…"

;

**Note; Sorry it's so short. ;3 Once again, I must say that this one-shot was made BEFORE I MADE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT, so it may not be as good…? My opinion.**

**_-Rozinita_**


End file.
